Clockwork
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Do come into my castle. In here you would find everything you need, love, comfort, warmth and devotion. I just hope you don't try to leave. US/UK


Warnings: abuse, stuff...and other stuff. Horrible mistakes like always and stuff...enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was on unexpected nights that the castle would always receive a visitor. The loud thunder outside and the pouring rain made it impossible for anyone to survive. The wind was blowing so harshly it almost seemed like the the trees were going to break in half. No horse, no matter how brave they were, would dare to come out in this weather and no tent, no matter how strong it was would stand up to the furious wind. It was a death trap for anyone in the forest, unless, unless they found the castle.<p>

And that was what happened.

A dark figure moved through the gates and took shelter near the big wooden door. He seemed to think about whether it would be worth a try to knock on the door or not. Maybe somebody would be kind enough to let him in. Maybe someone would actually pity him enough to allow him a warm room to rest, just until morning, just until the storm was gone. Then he would be gone and he would never bother them again. It was worth a try, right? Why should the poor soul not try it?

But maybe talking to strangers is not such a smart thing after all.

Arthur stared at the big wooden door in front of him. He paced back and forth, his hand slowly reaching for the handle before pulling back. He was afraid of knocking, he was afraid of whos castle this was. He had never seen it before but then again he didn't adventure through the forests that often. He had been running away and got lost and before he could make it back it started raining, making it impossible for him to see which way to go through the darkness.

It was so cold. The teen hugged the small coat around his shoulders closer to himself in an attempt to warm himself up but it was just not working. He needed help, he needed to see if anyone would be crazy enough to help him. He slowly reached for the door knocker and gently hit it against the door. He was hesitating and couldn't understand why. There was something wrong about this castle but his survival instincts were telling him to go in, while also telling him to stay away. It was such a confusing predicament that the teen decided to pick what he thought was best, a dry, warm place.

The heavy door opened with loud noise. It slowly cracked open and someone peeked outside. A sky blue eye stared at Arthur. The person behind the door didn't say a word. He just stared and waited, and waited and waited. Arthur truly didn't understand, by now people would have closed the door on his face or asked what he wanted but this man was not doing either. With a deep breathe and a bit of bravery the shorter male took a step closer.

"H-hello. I was traveling through the forest and got lost. T-the night is horrible and I was just wondering if I could come in. Just for one night until the storm is gone." Arthur felt his throat closing in as he spoke.

The man behind the door chuckled, or so Arthur thought. He stared at him with amusement in his eyes as he opened the door to show himself. It was a man that looked the same age as Arthur, maybe just a little bit older, but it was probably because he was wearing such nice clothes while Arthur was clothes had more than one hole on them.

"You may stay." The man said and pushed the door open, giving the teen enough space to step in.

Arthur smiled weakly and took a step forward. He stared in amazement at the big hallway and the golden chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. The hallway was adorned with golden candle holders and paintings of the castle. The wooden pillars had carvings on them that Arthur couldn't quite make out but they were so impressive he couldn't help himself but to stare at them. The expensive blue carpet went from down the hall up the stairs and somewhere else that Arthur couldn't see. But he had been so amazed to notice that the man behind him had already closed the door and locked it.

Arthur turned around to stare at the other and smiled weakly. "I-I'm sorry for being rude. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Arthur, may I know your name?"

"Alfred..." The blue eyed male said with a smile as he slowly circled the Arthur. "You don't look like a traveler, in fact you don't look like you are the kind to explore the forest at all."

The teen glanced away, his lie already being caught. He could lie again and again but he doubted the other would believe him. So he stood there, and stared down at his feet not knowing what to say at all.

"A traveler would know better than to just go into the forest with your type of clothing. They would also have a horse and provisions in case they needed to sleep in the forest. They would have a map and know where to go and most importantly...they would know better than to go deep into the forest..." Alfred whispered quietly but it sounded so loud in Arthur's ears he almost felt like the other was talking right next to his ear. "So tell the truth, little run away."

"I ran away..." Arthur swallowed heavily, feeling a lump slowly crawling down his throat. He was going to be kicked out as soon as he told the other the truth. "I ran away from my master."

"So you are a slave?" Alfred said without a hint of pity in his voice.

"Yes." Arthur took a deep breathe, forcing his voice not to crack as he responded to the other. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, making his lungs feel tighter and his breath to come in short gasps. Why was he so nervous? How could he be this nervous.

"I ran away from my master and got lost in the forest when he was chasing me." Arthur finished his story, not really expecting the other to understand why he was running.

Alfred didn't say a word for a couple of minutes, although for Arthur it felt like an eternity. He was for sure going to get kicked out now. He was no civilian, he was just a slave and by default people didn't have to be kind to him. They didn't even have to help him at all. It was his fault for running away after all. It was all his fault for being disobedient.

"Come this way, you better take a shower before you catch a cold." Alfred then picked up an oil lamp that was resting on a night table next to the door and quickly moved down the hall.

Arthur hardly had time to register what the other had said because he was quickly trying to catch up with him. The other walked so fast it was almost like he didn't want Arthur to catch up with him. But the teen quickly ran behind him. He caught up with Alfred once the other stopped in front of a big white door. He opened the door with a simple push and led Arthur inside.

The room was for sure not a simple guest room for the servants or any poor soul that may need rest, no, this room was obviously too elegant for that. The high ceilings were decorated with paintings and a big golden chandelier hung from the center of the room. It was so big Arthur could see the reflection of the whole room on it. The bed was big and with an elegant, carved wooden frame. The headboard was made with the same expensive looking wood and different gold ornaments decorated it. The bed sheets, carpet, candles and wardrobes looked luxurious and expensive. Something that Arthur was for sure not used to.

"In exactly half an hour you can go inside the bathroom. Do not peek, do not open the door and do not try to knock until it is exactly half an hour from now. If you do so then I hope you like punishments." Alfred smiled at him and then without another word left the room.

Arthur was left there, standing in the middle of the room in confusion. He glanced around and walked towards the candles to turn them on so the room wouldn't be so dark. Once the room was bright he sat there on the carpet, not wanting to make the bed dirty with his clothes. He stared at the clock on the night table and sighed. He was so cold he could feel his bones shaking. He wanted to go in and just grab some towels to warm himself up but he didn't dare to disobey the other. So he waited and waited and waited and soon enough the clock turned and it was exactly half an hour.

The teen stood up and moved towards the bathroom door in the room. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard some noises. It was some shifting and walking and soon the noise of a door closing. He quickly turned the knob on the door then and stepped inside. The room was bright with candle lights and the bathtub was filled with warm water. A stack of fluffy towels waited for him on one of the chairs and even a pair of clean clothes. Arthur of course didn't want to show any kind of rejection towards the others kindness so he quickly took a bath and washed off all of the on his skin and hair. By the time he was done showering the water was not see through anymore, but a pale gray color with a little bit of brown. He had been that dirty.

Arthur quickly dried himself up with one of the towels and almost wished that he could just curl up and sleep with it because it was so fluffy and soft against his skin. He found himself nuzzling his face against the towel until he started to get cold. It was then that the teen changed into the clean pair of clothes. It was nothing fancy like what Alfred had been wearing but it was definitely fancier than anything Arthur had ever worn in his life.

The noises of someone walking through the bedroom caught his attention then. He frowned and slowly moved towards the bathroom door before quickly opening it just as the door of the bedroom closed. The teen quickly ran towards the bedroom door and opened, glancing both ways on the hallway but there was no one to be seen.

Maybe the castle was haunted! Arthur felt himself smiling a bit at the idea because he had always been fascinated by ghost stories or any kind of fairy tale. Of course he was not going to let a silly ghost take away his good night of sleep.

The teen sighed contently and crawled under the blankets of the big bed. It was so comfortable, he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He had never slept on a mattress before, even less used a pillow during the night, so this was just magical...if only he could stop his back from hurting. Arthur frowned and shifted on the bed, arching and twisting but he couldn't stop his back from hurting, it was like if something was digging onto his spine and hurting him but the pain would just move around as he moved. The bed was soft against the touch but whenever he tried to lay down, some part of his body would hurt.

Arthur ended up twisting and squirming all night long. At some point he was so tired that he was half asleep and half awake and during that time he could have sworn he saw a pair of blue eyes right above him and sharp, white fangs that were grinning at him.

The next morning Arthur woke up exhausted. He had managed to fall asleep for a while during the night but it had been little to nothing. He was so tired that he could hardly keep his balance without his eyelids closing. The teen yawned and washed his face before walking out of the room just to yelp in surprise when he saw that Alfred was already standing right outside his door.

"Breakfast is ready." Alfred said and once again moved down the hallway with the same speed from before. Arthur hardly had a chance to put on his shoes. He quickly ran after Alfred, making sure not to lose sight of him...still as he moved through the mansion he couldn't help but notice that he couldn't see the front door anymore. Maybe he was just on the other side of the castle, that had to be it.

Arthur was taken to a massive dinning room with a table that could easily serve around forty people. Two plates were already served and Arthur couldn't help himself but to peek at the food. Steak, scramble eggs and vegetables were served as the main course but on the side he could see all different types of pastries. A warm cup of tea was in his cup and Arthur found himself sitting in less than a second. He almost bounced on his seat because of how excited he was about having a meal like this. He couldn't remember the last time he had anything as good looking as this, if he ever did.

Alfred took his seat next to him and as soon as he started eating Arthur followed too. He tried to eat as quietly and slow as possible but that was just impossible. He could now remember how hungry he was and he just couldn't help himself but to eat the food as fast as he could without making a mess, before he knew it he was done with everything on his plate so he quickly reached for the pastries to start chewing on the delicious sweets.

"You were hungry, huh?" Alfred said with an amused tone on his voice.

Arthur found himself blushing and chewing slowly once again. He sulked against his chair, noticing that Alfred wasn't even done with half of his meal while he was done his and was now eating something extra. The teen swallowed a piece of bread and just nodded his head, not knowing what to say.

"After this I need you to help me with something." The sunny blond added, and continued his meal.

Arthur wasn't truly sure what Alfred wanted but he was feeding him, giving him clothes and also giving him a place to rest so he was of course going to do the other any favor he may ask! It was just the right thing to do. He was not expecting to get all of this for free after all.

Arthur ended up helping Alfred organize his library. It was a massive room filled with books, it even had a second floor. Arthur had never seen so many books in his life but Alfred wanted to organize them all and so he helped him. Alfred learned then that Arthur didn't know how to read or write, he was never taught how to do it and so he started to teach him basic letters as they cleaned his library. Before Arthur knew it, it was night time again and once again he ended up staying in the big mansion. Unfortunately he couldn't fall asleep again. He squirmed on the bed and tried his best to fall asleep but he just couldn't. During the night though, he heard someone moving through his room and through his delusional state he stared at the same pair of blue eyes again and the sharp fangs that seem to be getting closer and closer.

The teen didn't sleep once again and it was not going to be the last night either. The next morning Alfred had another job for Arthur, this time he needed Arthur to take care of his horses. The teen truly couldn't deny anything since he was offered another night in the castle and delicious food. He was able to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, unlike before when he would only have one meal per day.

Arthur lost track of time and day after day he would work for Alfred. It wasn't long before one week passed and then a second one and then a third one. Each day Alfred had a different job for him but each night Arthur found himself hardly getting any sleep. It had come to the point that he had dark bags under his eyes. He was tired and sometimes would collapse for no reason. The food would keep his body energized but there was nothing like a good night of sleep.

He also noticed something very peculiar about the castle. He was always helping Alfred with something but in the meantime someone else was making his bed, preparing his bath and also making them food but the castle seemed completely empty with the exception of Alfred and himself and Alfred was not doing any of those things either because he was always with him before they went to dinner and by then dinner was ready. It was such a mystery that it was slowly making Arthur's curiosity bigger and bigger. Who was doing all of this for them? Who was the one cooking and who was the one cleaning? Could it be that the castle was indeed haunted and ghosts were preparing their meals? No, there was no way that was possible.

Arthur found that he didn't seem to care if the castle was haunted or not because he was happy. He was so happy that he was having such a good life now. He was not punished every day for stupid reasons and he was not left to starve if his master forgot to feed him. He didn't have to sleep on the floor or with the animals and he didn't have to do horrible things anymore. He was happy and he could feel that happiness slowly growing.

Arthur also realized that he loved working in Alfred's garden. The flowers would always bloom so beautifully it was impossible not to pay attention to them. He made sure to take care of the flowers and the different trees. He would get rid of the bad weeds and water the garden daily. The teen would cut the bad branches on the trees and would also constantly talk to the flowers.

Alfred would often make fun of him. It had actually become some kind of hobby for the other to make fun of Arthur but he always meant to just tease. If he managed to hurt the other he would apologize and then change the subject. But Alfred was also very weird, Arthur had caught him staring at him for long periods of times and sometimes he would even sniff the air around him. Alfred was also a very touchy person. It was often that he would hold on Arthur's hand or shoulders. He would sometimes pick him up without a warning and sometimes he would even bury his face on Arthur's neck. It was somewhat scary for Arthur because he had to deal with people getting close to him before and he didn't want Alfred to be just like them. No, not at all.

Alfred was also very mysterious. He would disappear during the night and even though Arthur would look for him during his sleepless nights, he could never find him. Arthur could also never find the door. The front door was gone and the only door that was left was the one that took him to the garden outside and the garden was such a maze that he was never able to see the forest! It was like the castle was in its own little world. It was worrisome and scary but the more Arthur stayed in the mansion the more he forgot about his problems and the more comfortable he was getting. If only he could sleep, if only.

Arthur realized he was starting to go insane from the lack of sleeping when one night he found himself staring at the high ceiling and he saw the same pair of blue eyes staring at him. He watched them moved lower and lower an that wicked grin growing bigger and bigger until he felt something warm touching his face. It was so warm that Arthur found himself leaning against the touch. He could tell it was a pair of hands but it was so odd because they felt bigger than any hands that Arthur had ever seen. The nails also were very long, so it made Arthur think that they were claws but that made no sense. Yet again nothing in the castle made sense. The pair of blue eyes were so hypnotizing that Arthur couldn't look away. He stared and stared, his muscles relaxing and his consciousness slipping away. He knew he was still awake, he could feel his brain functioning but it was like his body was moving on its own. Arthur felt the pair of hands removing his clothes and he knew what was happening but he just couldn't bring his body to care or panic. He was idle and all that he could feel and think of were the pair of blue eyes on top of him and how the big hands were slowly moving through his body.

Arthur heard himself moaning and squirming on top of the bed, he felt something wet on his groin and his ass and soon he could feel his hips moving and twitching. It was so different, it was so weird. He could felt the body on top of him moving inside of him. He could feel it filling him and claiming him but he also could feel nothing. He was numb and so high in the clouds it was like his soul had left his body. He heard words being whispered to his ear, and he heard himself answering back. He heard himself moaning louder and louder and at some point screaming as the body roughly trusted inside of him until his hips started hurting and his lower body was feeling so warm that he came. His whole body started to tremble then and his whole body was consumed by nothing but pleasure. It was so surreal that the next morning Arthur thought that it had all been a dream. He was not numb and he was not in pain so it had to be a dream, right?

Alfred came the next morning once again and just smiled at him. He smiled at him and asked for help once again. He asked him to help him pick clothes this time and so he helped him pick clothes. The clothes had been delivered during night and now Alfred just had to pick a whole new wardrobe. Arthur picked everything that he thought would look good on Alfred and was not surprised when the other hugged him and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He was not surprise when the other whispered little nothings to his ear and kissed his cheek. It was almost like...like this is how things should be or should they? Arthur found himself feeling more confused as the days passed by.

Every day Alfred would get closer and closer to him and now he was kissing him and making out with him and pulling him closer and even taking bath's with Arthur and Arthur couldn't understand why he couldn't refuse. It was almost like if he had been drugged and everything around him was just not real. But it was because he kept talking to Alfred and he was excited to see Alfred. He was happy to see Alfred every day but he way his body reacted was just not like it should. The way he would let Alfred get away with everything was just not who he was.

It didn't help that every night the same pair of icy blue eyes would come back and every day he would see the sharp fangs running over his skin and every night he could feel the same body taking him and filling him. Arthur could hardly remember when it had started, all he knew was that it was supposed to be that way. How many times had it happened already? He couldn't tell.

It was during a stormy night that Arthur got up from his bed to try to find Alfred again. It was during a stormy night that he watched as a stranger stepped inside the mansion. He watched as Alfred let him inside and guided him through the hallway but instead of going up the stairs he picked another route and so Arthur followed. He followed Alfred and moved through the many hallways, running after him until he watched as the stranger disappeared inside the room and the door was closed behind him. He stopped running then and stared at Alfred with wide eyes.

"Could you please make a hot bath Arthur?"

And the question was so familiar that Arthur found himself shaking his head. He kept staring at Alfred with wide eyes, feeling his legs shaking as he took a step back. He couldn't make that person a bath because that person had to get away. No, it wasn't that. He didn't want this person here. He was going to take Alfred's attention and Alfred was going to care for this person, right? Right? Just like he had for him. The teen shook his head and found himself running. He didn't even notice that the door was gone once again. No, he kept running until he found himself in a part of the castle he had never seen.

Arthur slowly walked through the dark hallways, his hands touching the cold stone walls. He was lucky and found a candle and with that small candle he lir up the hallway until he was able to see what was around him. He swallowed as he moved and soon enough he realized that the hallways was filled with doors. He peeked inside and gasped when he saw the bodies laying down and hardly moving. He looked through every single door. Some of the people were curling up on a mumbling to themselves. Some others were clawing on the wall, attempting to get away but being unable to do so. They slept on the floor with a tiny blanket and judging by the state of their bodies they were not fed very often.

The teen kept moving and as he moved down the hall the people inside seem to be at the edge of dying. He watched as some of them weakly crawled on the floor and he just had enough. Arthur unlocked one of the doors and stepped inside, watching as one of the weak men slowly got to his feet. The clothes he was wearing were filled with clothes and the coat was as tin as a the blanket on the floor. But what made Arthur stared, what made Arthur's blood freeze in his veins was when he stared at the boy in front of him. It wasn't a man, it was nothing but a teenager and he knew it because he was staring at himself. He stared as the body collapsed on the floor again and then Arthur took a step back and another one and another one until he bumped into something behind him. The teen slowly looked up to stare at a pair of blue eyes that were staring at him with humor in those blue depths.

"You little, naughty thing. Always finding a way to get here. It would had been easier for you to just make a bath, sometimes you just have to pick the hard way." Alfred smiled at Arthur and the sharp fangs were showing. The human hands were now big claws that were holding on his shoulders and Alfred smile was getting wider and wider as he held on Arthur's shoulder.

"W-what are you?" Arthur heard himself asking as he was dragged away by the monster in front of him. He stared in horror as Alfred dragged him down the hall and opened one of the dungeon doors. He shoved Arthur inside and came in as well, his claws easily and roughly scratching through Arthur's clothes, making holes on the fine fabric and stretching the skin until he was bleeding.

"I'm just a beast that stumbled towards a human. A beauty fell in love with me, but rejected me when he saw what I truly was and so I am making that beauty pay for all eternity. In this castle time doesn't exist and as long as your soul is here, you will belong to me. You are mine and mine alone, and you are never going to get away. I love you Arthur." Alfred grinned with the same sharp fangs, the shadows in the room showing making his eyes glow through the darkness as his skin became a white pale color, his body twitched as it turned into something in human and Arthur just stared in horror before he screamed.

The door of the dungeon room shut closed and locked itself. Screams could be heard from within the room and the noises of an animal that was growling and feeding on his prey.

Not too far away though, a dungeon door was still open and the week teen that had been unconcious on the floor woke up. He weakly stood up and with all his strength ran out of the room. He ran and ran until he was outside and in the forest. The heavy rain was hitting his skin and it was impossible to see anything. He felt weak and couldn't remember the last time he ate but he could care less. He needed to get away, all he wanted to do was to get away from his master. He needed to run away and be free. He ran through the forest until his legs were burning. He fell and hurt himself a couple of times but his will was given new hope and so he got to his feet once again and kept running.

He ran and ran until the storm was far too strong. The wind was dangerous and his body could hardly hold up anymore. It was then that he saw a castle. He opened the gates and quickly walked along the stone road until he was standing in front of the door.

The teen nervously paced back and forth, not knowing if he should knock or not. Would he do it? Should he do it? He couldn't survive in a storm like this, he just couldn't and he was afraid his mater would find him. That faceless master that was so cruel to him. No, he couldn't let that happen. He grabbed the door knocker and knocked on the door once and then twice until the door opened and a blue eyed stare at him.

He was let in and the only thing Arthur could think of was how kind this man was.


End file.
